Hated
by therandomer5000
Summary: Mikey starts to feel hated but when some old enemies find him, he finds that his brothers are always there to protect him but will that be enough? R


**Hey, I have 3 stories in my head and I decided to do this one first. hope you like it xx**

* * *

**Hated**

Mikey was sitting on his bed, lost in misery. He had never thought about the way his brothers reacted to the different things he did, like pranks, he thought that his brothers thought that they were funny but now he has his doubts. How could his brothers say such things?

_**a few minutes ago...**_

_The turtles had finally returned from their patrol, they were tired and sore from a battle with the foot which Mikey had just made worse,_

_'Mikey, we need to talk' Leo said and Raph and Donnie nodded from behind him,_

_'About what?' Mikey asked, he could tell that he was in trouble,_

_'About the battle' Leo frowned, 'Why can't you take anything seriously? Why are you always so immature?'_

_'What do you mean?' Mikey said hurt, What had he done wrong?_

_'Mikey all you did was laugh at us and the foot, you didn't even fight!' Donnie said as he shook his head,_

_'Yeah you just stood there cracking jokes about the foot and our fighting skills' Raph growled,_

_'I-I was just trying to lighten the mood' Mikey said quietly,_

_'The mood didn't need lightened, we needed to concentrate' Leo said angrily,_

_'Well i don't usually do that, I mean this was the only time' Mikey argued,_

_'Mikey, you always joke around when we're fighting, you never really concentrate,' Leo shook his head, 'If you keep acting this way... we'll have to start leaving without you because you're putting us all in danger'_

_'But-' Mikey stuttered as he looked at his other brothers for help but hung his head when he saw them nodding,_

_'It's for your own good' Donnie said sadly,_

_'You deserve it!' Raph growled, Mikey didn't say anything. He turned away from his brothers and made his way to his room._

Mikey replayed the talk over in his head, Did they really want him off the team? How long had they felt this way? Mikey decided to go and talk to his brothers about it. Once Mikey had walked out of his room he was greeted with the sounds of his Brothers ranting at Master Splinter, Mikey stayed hidden as he listened in,

'He just won't take responsibility for his stupidity!' Donnie said angrily,

'He just messes about constantly, he doesn't even care about winning the battle!' Leo sounded frustrated,

'He's just completely useless, He wouldn't even help us if we got into a tight spot!' Raph growled,

'My sons, Michelangelo is very immature and childish, i know but he is still your brother and he deserves some respect' Splinter reasoned,

'I wish he wasn't!' Raph growled, Mikey heard his brothers agree with him... he couldn't believe it.. even his father thought bad of him... But at least his father had stood up for him, but wait... his father didn't tell his brothers off for wishing that he wasn't their brother.. did his father wish that he wasn't his son? Mikey didn't want to think about it so he went into his room once more and closed the door softly behind him.

Mikey grabbed his Nunchuck and put them back into his belt, he stacked up his sketch books neatly and put them under his bed along with his precious comic books and his favourite action figures. He was leaving and didn't want to take these things with him but also didn't want them thrown out. All Mikey was going to take with him was his nunchuks and what he was wearing, he had been tempted to leave his mask behind but it felt like i was a part of him and he couldn't bear to part with it. He carefully and quietly left his room and looked down at his family. They were sitting in front of the tv, he knew that he would have to distract them in order to leave without being seen. Mikey grabbed two of his ninja smoke bombs and chucked them both as far away from the door as he could.

'WOAH WHAT WAS THAT?' Raph shouted in surprise as they stared at the black smoke,

'Who- what-...?' Leo was confused as he looked around him,

'Guys look!' Donnie said as he saw a blur of green shoot out of the door,

'Was that?' Raph questioned,

'Mikey...' Leo finished for him,

'My sons, i believe that Michelangelo overheard our conversation and is now upset' Splinter said sadly,

'When we talked to him earlier... he looked so hurt..' Donnie sighed,

'Come on let's go after him before he does something stupid' Raph said angrily,

'We're going to apologise' Leo said to his brothers sternly, 'He must think that we hate him or something'

Mikey was running across the roof tops, he knew that Don had spotted him and was even more upset when he realised that his brothers weren't following him, _They must really hate me after all..._ Mikey thought sadly as he ran as far away from home as his legs would carry him, He was running purely on adrenaline his legs were starting to burn with the effort but he didn't care. Mikey could feel the tears pour down his cheeks as he ran. He sobbed and panted in the cold air. Mikey couldn't run anymore, he collapsed on his knees and cried into his hands, he gasped for breath as he cried, the cold air was tearing at his throat. He cried until no more tears could be spilt, he sniffed sadly while he wondered how long he had been crying for and jumped when he heard a voice,

'Someone seems upset' Mikey looked up to see a group of foot ninja standing in front of him,

'What do you want?' Mikey asked grumpy as he stood up, He knew that he wouldn't be able to fight because he was exhausted from the run,

'Not much little orange, just revenge' The foot ninja laughed as he pulled out a poison dart gun, It had only one dart, so the ninja couldn't afford to miss,

'Bring it' Mikey growled as he reached for his nunchucks to find them gone,

'Looking for these?' One of the foot ninjas held up two orange nunchucks,

'how?' Mikey gasped as he was gripped with panic,

'While you were crying of course, Bye turtle, I'm afraid that we will not see each other ever again' The foot ninja laughed as he pointed the poison dart at Mikey's neck,

'Uh oh... bye!' Mikey shouted as he tried to run but was grabbed by a couple of ninjas, they held him in place while the head ninja aimed the gun again,

'DON'T YOU DARE SHOOT HIM!' a familiar voice shouted, Raph and Leo kicked down the two ninjas holding Mikey while Donnie stood in front of him,

'Get out of the way' The foot ninja growled, Mikey watched in surprise as his three older brothers stood in front of him they each had their weapons out,

'Give my brother back his weapons' Donnie growled,

'No we want him dead' The ninja laughed, 'Now don't be foolish'

'Shut it!' Raph growled, Mikey tried to get his brothers out of the way so they wouldn't get hurt, but as soon as he made a move his brothers grabbed him,

'Stay put Mikey' Leo said quietly to his little brother,

'But they'll hurt you' Mikey protested as he tried to stand in front,

'Why do you want him dead?' Donnie asked curiously as he ignored his brother's struggling,

'Because it's his fault that we always lose, he distracts us with his insults' One of the foot ninjas said,

'SHUT UP YOU IDIOT, THEY ARE THE ENEMY, WE DO NOT SPEAK TO THEM!' The head foot shouted angrily,

'You won't kill our baby brother!' Leo shouted as he, Donnie and Raph ran at the Foot ninjas, Mikey stood in awe as he watched his brothers fight for him. He couldn't believe it, he thought his brothers shouted at him because they hated him but it turned out that they were just trying to protect him, Mikey heard a noise behind him but before he could turn around he felt someone grab him from behind,

'HEY GET OFF!' Mikey shouted in surprise as he was roughly shoved into a wall,

'I will destroy you!' One of the bigger foots growled as he put his hands around Mikey's neck, Mikey felt the hands tighten, he couldn't breathe and his lungs felt like they were on fire,

'MIKEY!' Donnie shouted as the ninja let go of him and he slide to the floor gasping for breath, He looked up to see his three brother next to him and all the foot ninjas that had attacked him were dead on the floor. Mikey looked up into their faces to see that they were actually worried for him, He couldn't hold it in any longer. Mikey burst into tears and his brothers hugged him, He cried into their protective arms, He didn't know why he was crying... It was either because he was still shook up about the attack or because he was happy that his brothers cared for him.. or maybe both.

'Mikey... we're so sorry' Donnie whispered, He was worried because they had almost lost their little brother to the foot all because they were too stupid to realise how important he was to them,

'We're sorry for shouting at ya and making you feel like crap' Raph said quietly,

'We just wanted you to be safe Mike' Leo said softly,

'I-I thought you H-hated me' Mikey sobbed and looked up at his brothers with his eyes shining with tears,

'Mikey we will never hate you, We will always love you and we will always be there to protect you' Leo said sotly as he looked into Mikeys eyes,

'We won't let anyone hurt ya' Raph said quietly,

'We promise Mikey' Donnie added as they all stood up,

'Come on let's go home' Leo said as they began to walk home.

...

Mikey was tired when he got back to the lair, so when his brothers weren't looking he went to his room and collapsed into his bed. His brothers were still scared by the fact that they had almost got their baby brother killed, so they went up a little while after and all walked into his room,

'Hey Mikey' Donnie said softly, 'Can we sleep in your bed tonight?' Mikey looked up at his brothers, They didn't want to leave him alone after all the events of the day,

'Yeah sure' Mikey mumbled sleepily and lifted the covers so that his brother could crawl in. Leo was against the wall, with Mikey and Donnie in between him and Raph. The two youngest turtle cuddled into each other while Raph and Leo put their arms over them all. They loved sleeping in the same bed like they used to when they were children, It felt so much safer.

'G'night guys' Leo murmured,

'Night Leo' Raph replied, Don and Mikey were already asleep. The four turtles slept soundly that night, Mikey had no bad dreams like he usually did after a battle. He knew that because he was the baby of his family, That his brothers would always be over protective of him and even though it could be annoying sometimes, Mikey was thankful for it.

* * *

**I tried to make this as cute and sweet as possible! please review xx**


End file.
